Vendiendo Besos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Las chicas de Konoha están vendiendo besos y Sasuke Uchiha quiere un par.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto, pero lo estoy seduciendo para que me lo regale xD**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**VENDIENDO BESOS**

_Capítulo Único_

Si era franca, Hinata pensaba que el stand de venta de besos sería algo así como los puestos de limonadas que solían salir en las caricaturas, con un poco elaborado cartel de "se venden besos" adornando la cima. Pero, al final, simplemente era una mesa con un mantel blanco y un cartel a lo alto elaborado con plumones de colores que anunciaba la inusual venta. La improvisada tienda se encontraba en el centro del parque, bajo el cobijo de la sombra de un árbol y montado con los permisos correspondientes al molesto gobierno, policías y demás.

Pero ¿por qué vendían besos? Porque necesitaban dinero para un viaje escolar. Simple y llanamente eso. Ninguna otra intención oculta. Bien, Hinata no necesitaba dinero, pero sus amigas del club de cocina sí y ellas eran del tipo "todos para una, una para todas", así que no podía simplemente zafarse de la bochornosa tarea sin ser juzgada como mala amiga y apodos e insultos peores que Hinata no mencionaría en voz alta.

—Hinata, cambia esa cara. Nadie querrá besarte si emites esa aura de "creo que me van a violar" —dijo Ino, la chica rubia de ojos azules, sexy y sociable que todo grupo cliché de amigas necesitaba para levantarse el ánimo. Ella ya había dado alrededor de diez besos y el puesto aún no era oficialmente inaugurado, por lo tanto, su fondo era de diez dólares, muy bien guardados en un frasco de vidrio transparente con una ranura en la tapa para que todos los clientes vieran lo necesitada que estaban pues ni siquiera a alcancía llegaban.

—Lo siento.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Ten Ten alisaban el blanco mantel en la mesa y Temari preparaba los pequeños y minúsculos volantes que hacían una parte de la mercadotecnia del puesto sacados gratis por Kankuro, el hermano de la chica, quien trabajaba a tiempo parcial en una papelería. La otra parte de la publicidad la hacían las ajustadas y reveladoras ropas de las chicas, quienes habían acordado que lucir lo más zorras posibles era primordial en su trabajo.

—Yo voy a repartir estas cosas ya —anunció Karin agitando su melena roja sugerentemente, otro montón de volantitos en su mano izquierda—. Tiene que haber algún corredor necesitado de cariño a esta hora de la mañana.

—Oh, hay muchos; te lo aseguro.

La sonrisa en la cara de Yamanaka le decía que no mentía. Los diez dólares en el frasco de ganancias tampoco. Karin se fue encogiéndose de hombros y se perdió entre los árboles. Una pequeña réplica del gran frasco de vidrio en su mano por si atrapaba a un cliente por ahí.

Dieron las siete de la mañana y la última compañera que apoyaba la causa apareció: Matsuri. Cargaba una pesada hielera con sus dos manos y en su brazo colgaba una gran bolsa verde. Matsuri también era una chica de familia acomodada, pero se encontraba allí por los mismos motivos de Hinata. Además, era vender besos o participar en el auto lavado en bikini con el resto de sus compañeras.

—Mamá ha mandado esto —dijo apenada, dejando la hielera en la mesa y la bolsa también.

Hinata ayudó a desempacar junto con Sakura y Ten Ten. Ino y Temari se habían marchado a continuar con la publicidad. La madre de Matsuri había enviado refrigerios y botellas de agua. Jabón antibacterial y pastillas de menta. Labiales de varios colores y brillos con sabores, espejos también. Al parecer, la madre de la chica estaba más emocionada por eso que la chica misma. Tal vez se debía a que conoció a su actual esposo también en una venta de besos y esperaba que su hija corriera con la misma suerte.

—Agradécele mucho a tu madre de nuestra parte —sonrió Sakura, poniéndose labial en tono coral en los labios. Hinata, Ten Ten y Matsuri la imitaron, cada una utilizando un color diferente.

Las horas pasaron y la mayoría de las chicas se divertían de lo lindo. Ino se carcajeaba de un tipo que no sabía besar, pero que había tratado de seducirla. A Temari le faltaba el aire al recordar cómo Kankuro se le había echado encima a Sakura nada más de verla. Matsuri estaba emocionada porque Gaara había comprado sus labios varias veces a lo largo de la mañana. Pero todas estaban de acuerdo que la más hilarante de las situaciones fue cuando Suigetsu pidió a Karin, la dejó sin aliento y le apretó el culo solamente para recibir un puñetazo en la cara a cambio y la pérdida de todo el dinero que llevaba en la cartera.

—Nos está yendo bien —dijo Ten Ten, retocándose el labial de manera sensual, coqueteándole con la mirada a los transeúntes—. A este paso podremos recaudar nuestra parte del dinero en un día.

De acuerdo con la afirmación de Ten Ten les estaba yendo bien, pero para no desanimar a la gente en apoyarlas con la causa vaciaban cada tanto el bote de la paga y lo dejaban con unos cuantos billetes cuando mucho, para así lucir necesitadas.

—Dime, Hinata. ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?

Hinata observó a Temari fijamente, investigando en su rostro si era alguna clase de pregunta trampa. Ella no quería estar allí ni tenía ninguna anécdota interesante para contar a pesar de ser la segunda chica que más dinero ganaba para la causa, así que la respuesta era "mal", pero se tragó su pesimismo para no arruinar el humor de las otras y sonrió falsamente.

—Bien.

—¡Mentira! —la desenmascaró Ino al instante—. Es muy obvio que no quieres estar aquí, pero podrías pretender un poco mejor que sí.

—Lo siento.

—Ya. No te disculpes. Un grupo de chicos vienen para acá. Sean coquetas y sáquenles un puñado de dinero.

Todas acataron la orden de Temari y sonrieron, tratando de proyectar diversión y naturalidad al exterior y así encandilar a los incautos corredores matutinos que se acercaban por la vereda. La sorpresa fue grande para Temari e Ino al descubrir que ese grupo estaba formado por varios conocidos y entre ellos se encontraba su chico de la discordia: Shikamaru Nara. Inmediatamente ambas se tensaron al verlo y el ambiente se puso pesado. Sus amigas lo notaron, pero trataron de ignorarlo como pudieron.

—¿Están vendiendo besos? —Choji, compañero de clase gordito y glotón, preguntó lo obvio cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ellas.

Las siete chicas se contuvieron de hacer un comentario irónico de regreso y se limitaron a responder que sí o simplemente a asentir. En el caso de Temari, ella no hizo ni dijo nada.

—¿Les va bien? ¿Cuánto llevan? ¿Puedo unirme al negocio?

—No, Naruto. No puedes unirte al negocio —respondió cansinamente Sakura—. Es para el club de cocina. Tú no perteneces al club de cocina.

—Pero puedes comprar un beso —Matsuri terció alegremente. Sakura la miró mal de inmediato y ella le obsequió una sonrisa avergonzada de regreso. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

La cara del rubio se iluminó al instante. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y puso diez dólares sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuántos? —Karin dio la cara por el negocio.

—Siete.

—¿Con Sakura?

—No. Uno de cada una, por favor —inserte sonrisa zorruna aquí.

—Pervertido —gruñó Sakura, pero fue la primera en ponerse en fila con el chico. Era mejor no retrasar lo inevitable.

Las chicas pasaron una a una con Naruto y Karin decidió no devolverle el cambio por ser un "cerdo asqueroso", pero tampoco le pagaron los tres besos restantes. Igual Naruto había acabado feliz de tener sus propios "siete dólares en el paraíso".

—¿Alguien más? —lanzó Ino la pregunta, pero iba muy obviamente dirigida a Shikamaru. Gracias al cielo, Juugo llegó a salvar el día.

—Pido uno de la señorita Hinata.

—Para mí estaría bien uno de Ten Ten —habló Neji, tratando de aparentar que no era la gran cosa, peor su sonrojo lo hizo fallar miserablemente en el intento.

—¿Esto es saludable? —fue todo lo que dijo Shikamaru mientras se llevaba a cabo el negocio.

—Me he lavado los dientes, si eso te preguntas —argumentó Sakura.

—Problemático. Me largo.

—No participaré en esto —declinó Kiba, haciéndose el muy digno y marchándose del lugar solamente para regresar con el rabo entre las patas y pedir uno de Matsuri y otro de Ino. La tentación había ganado.

—¿Y quién se ha vendido más? —preguntó Naruto, metiéndose nuevamente en lo que no le importaba.

—No somos prostitutas —alegó Sakura con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Está muy nivelado —respuesta evasiva de Karin.

—¿Quién? —insistió.

—Competencia entre Hinata e Ino. No podríamos saber.

—¿De veras, Ten Ten? ¡Hina, eres súper popular! ¡Ya lo sabía!

—Vámonos, Naruto —apuró Shikamaru a lo lejos. Él no compraría nada porque, joder, sabía que Temari e Ino esperaban que hiciera algún movimiento y él no quería meterse en líos frente a toda esa gente. Era problemático. Muy problemático.

Los chicos se despidieron y las chicas guardaron el dinero en el tarro. Llevaban más de la mitad de lo que supuestamente debían recaudar por ese día y todavía no eran siquiera las doce. Pararon un poco con su tarea y comieron algunos de los refrigerios que la madre de Matsuri había enviado con gusto. Besar tanto cansaba. Pero un muy inesperado visitante llegó antes de que las chicas acabaran su improvisado almuerzo.

Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Qué demonios hacía el chico más popular allí? ¡Jesús, a él lo besarían sin necesidad de que pagara! Es más, le pagarían a él por besarlo. Por algo era el chico más ardiente del instituto y la ciudad entera. Las jóvenes se levantaron apresuradamente del suelo y arreglaron sus ropas, sacudieron el polvo. Sonrieron lo mejor que pudieron esperando ser la afortunada en probar los labios de Sasuke. Hasta Matsuri que tenía un enamoramiento con Gaara ansiaba besarlo. O sea, era una oportunidad única, no volvería a tener a semejante Adonis frente a ella dispuesto a pagar por su beso.

Temari, la más perceptiva de todas las presentes se recargó en un árbol y analizó el rostro de Sasuke. Ella no esperaba que el chico la eligiera a ella, más bien, Temari esperaba ver cómo se tomaría Sasuke que _ella_ estuviera allí, vendiendo besos.

—¿A qué hora terminarán con esto? —demandó el chico con una mirada feroz. El pequeño negocio no le causaba nada de gracias.

—Por la noche, señor policía —se burló Temari descaradamente. Uchiha no hizo más que gruñir.

—Apenas es medio día.

—Somos pobres. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

—Ella no es pobre —señaló a Hinata, y su odio pareció acrecentarse más.

—Pero somos compañeras. Todas o ninguna —susurró Matsuri, cohibida por el mal humor del chico.

—¿Alguna manera de que acaben con esto antes?

—Dinero —simple respuesta de Ino. Ella quería que Sasuke se callara y la besara simplemente. Y, ahora que lo razonaba, ¿por qué mierda le afectaba a él el negocio? ¿Le estaban haciendo competencia o algo así?

Sasuke rebuscó en el bolsillo trasero de sus Levi's su cartera y sacó unos cuantos billetes. Lo colocó elegantemente sobre la mesa y esperó a que las chicas asimilaran la cantidad de ceros que habían allí.

—¿Quinientos dólares? ¿Quién mierda carga quinientos dólares como si nada? —Karin, asombrada, dijo a sus compañeras de club.

—Un Uchiha, por lo que veo.

Hinata se abstuvo de agregar que ella andaba por las calles con una cantidad similar por allí, pero creyó que Sakura se lo tomaría como una ofensa.

—¿Qué esperas por ello?

—Que paren con esto.

—No puedo prometerlo.

—¡Ino! —chillaron las demás.

—Está bien. Que una de ustedes pare con esto.

Las chicas contuvieron el aliento. ¿Quién era la afortunada futura novia del, al parecer, despilfarrador Sasuke Uchiha? El morbo de saberse posibles ganadoras del afecto oculto de Sasuke las dejó a todas sin palabras.

—¿Quién? —articuló Temari, aunque ella ya casi saboreaba la respuesta.

—Hinata.

Silencio. Mucho silencio. ¿Hinata Hyuga? Venga, ellas ya sabían que Hinata era una chica bonita y encantadora, pero creían, por el pequeño historial de relaciones de Sasuke y la certeza de que su mejor amigo era Naruto, que elegiría a Ino o a Sakura, chicas más afines al carácter alegre del rubio.

—¿Yo?

—¿Aceptas?

Hinata no tenía motivos para rechazar su oferta. Igualmente, sus amigas acabarían decapitándola si declinaba. Además, ¿por qué declinaría? Sasuke le ofrecía la libertad que ella ansiaba, así que aceptó contenta por la transacción.

—Bien, trato hecho. Felicidades, Hinata —Temari dijo y depositó los cinco billetes en la bolsa del dinero y no en el bote. Allí podrían robárselos.

La muchachita asintió elegantemente y sacudió nuevamente el polvo de su ropa. Abrazó a sus amigas y se despidió de ellas, saboreando su libertad.

—Eres libre, Hinata —le recordó Ten Ten.

—Jamás dije que sería libre —se entrometió Sasuke. ¡Jesús! Casi olvidaban que él estaba allí.

—¿Qué?

—Venden besos. Te he dado quinientos dólares. Haz las cuentas.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos y ni siquiera pudo hacer ninguna clase de razonamiento, Sasuke se estaba explicando solo. La estaba besando. Un beso largo y húmedo, provocativo y seductor. Bueno, esas eran las características con las que Hinata lo describiría si se lo pidieran lástima que tenía la boca y la lengua ocupada para ello.

—Bien —dijo Sasuke cuando se separó—. Me debes cuatrocientos noventa y nueve de esos.

* * *

**¿Cuánto tiempo se tardará Hinata en darle los quinientos besos a Sasuke? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! No se crean. Esto es un one shot. Así que ponerlo en alertas no servirá de nada. Lo siento.**

**Uh… este muy largo one shot (para mis estándares, hay que aclarar), es en el primero que utilizo tantos personajes de tajón, así que lamento si hay muchas aclaraciones sobre quien está hablando y les joden el ritmo de la lectura. No sé manejar muy bien este tipo de situaciones.**

**También, quiero aclarar que este shot forma parte de mi pequeño festejo para llegar a 100 FANFICS. Quería que dos de los fandoms (y pairings) que más me han dado estuvieran conmigo en este momento tan importante para mí. Y el SasuHina fue la claim elegida del fandom de Naruto. Es un honor escribir para ustedes, es un honor ser receptora de sus comentarios y buenos sentimientos, es un honor que me acepten tanto. Es un honor que me hagan sentir parte de su familia.  
**

**Llevo un año tres meses o así en el mercado (lol) y he llegado tres cifras antes de lo esperado. Estoy muy orgullosa de mí. A lo largo de este tiempo mi perspectiva ha ido cambiando un montó crecido y he madurado. He hecho amigos, he conseguido enemigos. Hay gente que lee casi todo lo que publico y otra que me evita como la peste. Pero, sobre todo, he encontrado gente que se ha llevado un pedacito de mí a pesar de que no hemos conversado apropiadamente, que solamente me ha drigido la palabra en una ocasión. No sé qué haría sin ustedes, tal vez no hubiera llegado a tanto. Por eso, estos 100 fanfictions no son míos, son suyos y espero que los disfruten, que los lean y los saboreen.  
**

**Los quiero.  
**

**M.P.  
**


End file.
